


Icy Pancakes

by Tangledfire



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Charles Snow is my OC, Drunk Singing, He is the 2p of the arctic, Imagination, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short Stories, Strong Language, Tumblr Prompt, based off of imagine yout OTP, i edited it, little cute stories, shot fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangledfire/pseuds/Tangledfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of cute little stories for my biggest OTP Matthew Williams (Canada) and my OC Charles Snow, who is the 2p version of my other OC Charlie who is the embodiment of the North Pole. So Charles is the evil embodiment of the North Pole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wall Between

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ivy!  
> This story is inspired by the Imagination Land arch of South Park.

He hated them... the others. Those men woman and things that call themselves evil.

Those fools did nothing but take joy in violent murder. None of them had any finesse, any plan beyond killing. Perhaps that is what happens when one spends many years locked behind a high electric wall, one loses all ambition. 

Charles, that was his name, had seen it happen to so many characters. They would appear all talk and bravo, ideas of revenge, domination, or fun killing. As time went on they would realize there was no way over the fifteen meter tall stone wall. The whole thing was covered in electric wires that killed the instant they were touched. Those characters who possessed wings found that above the wall there was a continuous net of razor sharp wires, these wires supposedly went up forever. Once the realization of no escape from the desolate land of evil imagination was realized, the character would give up. They may kill other evil characters, or cause meaningless destruction, or whore around, or any other manner of vile things. Eventually they might even kill themselves. Of course they usually came right back the moment they were remembered by some human back in the real world. 

Charles did not believe himself to be very far above the other evil characters, he relished in death and blood as much as any of them, but he did despise the nest of sin they all lived in. He thanked who ever created him for making him so disgusted by that sort of lifestyle.

That is why he had left. He could not stand to be around those things anymore.

But he was not alone. A lone gray wolf by the name is Salem came with him. She had appeared at the same time as him and somehow he knew that she was his and he was hers.

They had traveled along the wall for a week straight. Charles could no longer see the red mountains where all evil creatures first appear instead all that lay around him was a wide open desert and to his right, the wall.

Charles stopped and sat on the dry ground, Salem panting next to him. his movements unsettled a large cloud of dust. With a bored expression he ran a hand through his spiky hair and whipped the dirt off his dark blue jacket. He did not know why he bothered, the coat would only become dirty again soon.

With a sigh he laid down on the flat ground and covered his eyes from the hot sun with one hand.  The heat was rather welcome on his cold skin. He hated how cold he always was. But as a personification of the North pole, he had to deal with it.

Still blocking the sun with one hand he tilted his head to one side, studding the wall that ran into the hazy distance.

What was that?

A ways off something made him stop and look back at the section of wall. The normal strings of electrical wire that glinted brightly in the sun seemed to be missing.

Quickly he sprang up from the ground and began striding toward the spot the large wolf following behind.

As he reached the section his suspicions were confirmed. The electrical wires that ran all up the wall ended at one end and started at the other. The wires were wrapped around what looked like small electrical transformers attached to the wall.

Charles had never heard or seen anything like it. The wires were supposed to go along the whole infinite wall, jet here they seemed to stop.

What caught the gray haired man’s next was a crack running through the wall. He moved over to it and began to inspect it with interest. The crack started at the bottom of the wall and continued about half way up.  As he shifted his two coloured gaze around the crack a flash of colour other than the dark gray of the stone wall flashed.

Was that green.

Charles moved his right eye up to the spot, and… he could see through the wall. he could see the what was on the other side of the wall.

The good side of imagination.

He turned to Salem.

“There is a hole,”

The wolf simply stared back.

He shook his head and went back to looking. Through the little hole he could see a green forest and a little cottage. It was so beautiful, so opposite of the barren waste land he was in.

As he watched a man came out of the little cottage. Charles could not see his features perfectly clearly, but he could tell that he had blond hair and a red jacket. When he squinted it looked as if the blond man also had glasses.

So someone lived there.

Charles felt questions begin to rapidly form in his mind. Who was he? What was his name? Why did he live in a forest?

“There is a man,” He muttered for Salem.

The man moved to a shed and took something out then began attending to the garden next to the cottage. Charles could see several plants with flowers growing within along with a few plants that looked like they might be food.

After a moment of staring at the man’s back Charles moved back then turned around and slid down the rough stone.

He had seen a man, on the other side.

Charles realized that he was probably the first evil character to actually get to see a good character from so close.

His mind quickly turned back to the blond.

Again Charles wondered who he was.

He wanted to know.

“We are staying here,”

After he said that Salem let out a little huff and arranged herself in a comfortable position on the hot desert.

For days Charles and Salem remained by the wall.

Neither ate nor drank, both knowing fully well that being fictional characters there was no need for such things. Eating and drinking were for pleasure not survival.   

Each day Charles would watch the man on the otherside. There were days when the man would never leave his cottage, but Charles would keep checking. Hoping for just a glimpse.

He was well aware that he was obsessed.

Each night, when the temperature dropped near his own body temperature, and Salem curled up tightly next to him, he would dream of the man. First he dreamed of killing him. This did not surprise him. He dreamed of killing most things. But soon enough he found that he did not want to kill the other man anymore. The blond was too lovely, too perfect and too lonely to kill.

He began to dream of what colour the other man’s eyes were. Would they be blue, or green or purple, or did they shift through all the colours like his own? What would it be like to speak to him, or to laugh with him, or to hold him?

Charles wanted to know these things. He wanted them more then anything he had ever wanted before.

And that is how he made his decision.

One morning as he stared at the wall from a few feet back he voiced his idea to the silent wolf next to him.

“We are going to the other side,”

Salem looked up at him with a confused tilt to her head.

“I don’t know how, but I want to be over there,” With him. “That place looks much better than here,”

With a bit of a yip Salem moved toward the wall and began sniffing around the bottom of it. She liked Charles's idea of leaving the heat of the desert behind. Finding a spot that she liked the huge wolf began to quickly dig at the dirt and sand.

“We are going to go under the wall?” Charles moved to crouch next to her. Why had he never thought of that? Why had none of the evil creatures tried this?

There were certainly characters on the evil side perfectly capable of digging under the wall, yet he had heard no stories of such things.

Something amazing occurred to Charles then. “They don’t want to leave,”

Salem stopped her digging and gazed at him with curious yellow eyes.

Charles reached out and buried his long fingers in Salem’s soft fur. “The others, they don’t actually want to leave the evil side of imagination,”

The wolf gave a little whine of understanding then went back to digging.

While Charles was confused about this revelation, he would rather leave then find out why others did not. So he tipped forward so that he was kneeling in the dirt and began to dig alongside Salem.

It took them a week to tunnel under the wall. As they had dug they found that the wall extended for three feet under the surface of the ground before it ended. At the bottom of the wall the tunnel they dug turned and and went straight then up. Seven days after they had started Charles broke through the surface on the good side. It was just his hand that made it through at first as he reached up he felt cool air and grass.

“We made it,” He grinned with excitement and began digging with renewed fever. When the hole was big enough Charles hauled his tall body out of the tunnel and sat for a moment panting and taking in the scene around him. to his right was the wall and to his left was a deep forest and a little cottage. After a moment to staring he turned back to the hole and lay on his stomach reaching his arms down into the hole for Salem. The wolf readily jumped into his arms and with some struggle He hauled her out of the hole.

After he had pulled Salem out she began sniffing around, then she let out a loud howl.

Charles began to laugh. They were out, they made it!

Realizing that he could see the other man now he stopped laughing and quickly sprang to his feet. Not noticing his dirty state he rushed toward the little cottage. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

Just as he came close to the little building the front door opened and Charles stopped all movement.

The blond man stepped out looking around the yard. Then his purple eyes landed on Charles.

“Oh?” He began walking toward Charles who stood frozen. “I thought I heard something out here. I guess it was you and your wolf,” A soft smile spread across the man's face.

Charles thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“My name is Matthew,” the man… Matthew, his name is Matthew, stopped in front of Charles. “What is yours?”

Charles opened his mouth to say his name. “... I.. I’m Charles,” He felt his face going red, he was talking like a complete idiot.

“Nice to meet you Charles,” he paused and looked down at Salem who had trotted up next to the evil character. “And who is this?” Matthew reached out a hand to the wolf who sniffed it then pressed her face into it asking to be petted. “She’s Salem,”

Matthew continued petting the wolf with a smile. “My, you are dirty,” he glanced up at Charles and smiled again. “Actually you are too,”

Charles glanced down at himself and blushed when he realized that he was indeed covered in dirt and dust.

Matthew simply straightened from petting Salem and spoke. “Why don’t you both come in and get cleaned up?”

“Alright,”

When Charles agreed Matthew turned and advanced toward the cottage. Salem happily followed him, but Charles just stood in the same spot.

Realizing that he was not being followed, the blond stopped then walked back to Charles. “Come on, I won’t do anything to you,” Gently he reached out and took Charles’s larger hand in how own.

With another beautiful smile Matthew pulled Charles toward his home.

 


	2. Hello Kitty

Matthew knew it had been a bad idea to go to Alfred's party. Everyone always got drunk at these things, and of course the music was loud and there where people everywhere. Matthew was neinty percent sure that most of the people here were not even nations. 

But the worst thing about the party was that Charles had gone missing. 

Matthew knew it had been a very bad idea to bring the Arctic 2p along. Charles had barely been out if the North pole, let alone deal with music, crowds of people and alcohol. 

For the thousandth time that night Matthew checked his watch. It was twelve thirty. He really wanted to leave. 

He looked back up and scanned the crowd from where he stood on the stairs, but Charles's distinctive gray hair could not be seen. 

Just as he was getting ready to start pushing his way though the crowd of people in the living room the song changed. 

He knew that song

"Dance Fire Up In This Room Ah! Ah! Expecting Certain Dooom Ah! Ah!"

Matthew groaned to himself and quickly began pushing through the crowd. 

Where was Charles? 

Trying to ignore the horrible blood on the dance floor lyrics that where blasting out of the speaker, he moved to the kitchen, then the backyard and finally the front of the house before coming back to the living room. He hadn't seen Charles. Worry was beginning to gnaw at him as he speed back into the crowd of people. 

Just as the chorus of the song began again, Matthew was grabbed back by a pair of long pale arms and pulled so his back hit a chest. Craning his head around Matthews eyes meet the mismatched ones of his boyfriend. 

He was about to start speaking when Charles did the most unexpected thing. 

He started to sing. 

"H - E - L - L - O  
Blasting Through Your stereo." 

Matthew turned around in Charles's arms at stared at his obviously drunk boyfriend in shock. 

"K - I - T- T- Y  
Let Me Slip Between Your Thighs  
H - E - L - L- O  
Coming Straight From Tokyo." Charles grinned as he sang and started dancing a bit to the song. The situation was so odd that Matthew began smiling.

"K - I - T - T - Y  
My Sex Will Leave You Satisfied  
H - E - L - L- O  
Show Me How Your Sucha Hoe." Noticing that Matthew was not dancing Charles moved his hands onto Matthews hips and bugged him to start moving.

"K - I - T - T - Y  
Bitch I'll Make You Fucking Cry  
H - E - L - L- O  
Down On Your Knees And Blow" 

Despite the fact that the song was horrible Matthew had to admit that this was rather fun. And seeing Charles dunk was very funny.

"K - I - T - T -Y  
You're such a fucking cutie pie!" 

Just after the chorus ended Charles leaned down and kissed him. Matthew could taste the alcohol he had been drinking but really did not mind. 

When they both finally pulled away Matthew slipped out of Charles's arms and took his hand pulling him out of the house. 

Matthew stopped just as they reached the sidewalk and Charles staggered into him, the alcohol effecting his mobility. 

"I'm not taking you to another party," Matthew shook his head at his plastered boyfriend. 

Charles simply responded with a slurred. "I love you." 

Matthew gave him a loving smile and smoothed down a bit of his spiky hair. "I love you too. Now let's go home."


	3. Sneeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a post on Facebook that I can no longer locate.  
> This is also for Ivy, I hope things get better, I miss you!

"You're home a little early, did the cold give you frost bite,"

 

Charles laughs at Matthew's  words he lays down next to his boyfriend and wraps a very cold arm around him. 

 

"I'm back because your brother was annoying me," 

 

Matthew frowns at Charles. "You are the one who said you would help him with his broken car," 

 

Charles roles his eyes as the left one changes from blue to yellow. "Only because you made me. But nether of you seem to remember that I know nothing about cars," 

 

Matthew realizes that Charles was right on that point, just as he is about to open his mouth he feels a tickling sensation in his nose. Suddenly he sneezes loudly. 

 

Charles not expecting the loud noise let's go of Matthew and sort of jump flops off the bed. 

 

After his epic sneeze Matthew opens his eyes and looks around for Charles only to see his head pop up over the bed.  Astonished he starts laughing as Charles scowls and rubs his elbow were he hit it in the floor. "That was not funny," 

 


	4. World's End

It hurt.

It hurt a lot more then Charles had ever been prepared for. 

Not that he had never stayed up late at night pondering what he would do when it did happen. But back then he still had him. 

Back then he had Matthew. 

The riot had been a surprise. Sudden, out of nowhere. No one could have predicted what the fight would turn into. As towns caught fire and the territories fought, the whole county had quickly fallen apart. And he had watched Matthew slowly die as his citizens ran wild and his cities burned. 

He had held him at the last moments, when Matthew's body had begun to turn to ash, as all counties, and cities, and land masses do when they die. 

Matthew's hand had turned to dust against his cheek. Gray flecks drifting out of his reach.

After Canada, the rest of the world began to fall apart. Soon most of the counties he had come to know where gone. He was never really sure on exactly what had happened.

After Matthew had gone, he didn't pay much attention to the rest of the world. 

He knew when Roderich had died. He knew when Jake came to him in the middle of the night, tears dripping down his tattooed cheeks. They had not spoken just sad in the dark and quiet of the arctic. 

Charles had heard once that time fixes everything. He thought that perhaps it had been Matthew who had said that during one of his own bouts of emotion. As the years past he came to a conclusion. Time makes things worse. 

He listened as his brother sobbed hearing the piano. Watched him murder every brown haired man he met. Saw him curse the black and white keys inked into his back. 

He wished that he did not understand how his brother felt. Charles knew that he and his brother were never supposed to fall in love. They were men of violence, of hate, of destruction. They did not deserve love. They were men of destitution, of hypothermia,

of empty gray. Once they had felt company, the joy of having another around, it was much too hard to give up.

He felt that where his heart once rested had become a shattered window, the glass scraping his insides with each movement he made. The glass sticking into him when he saw the hockey stick in the closet, the photos of them, the empty side of the bed that

had once been filled with a smiling blonde. 

Never before had he wished so much that he could just die. What was the point of trying to rule the world, when you had no one to rule it with? What was the point of life if all the colour had been drained out? 

Each day Charles walked around his empty castle, hating the dead men who rested in the walls. 

He envied them. 

Envied their ability to die. 

He wished it could be that simple for him. 

Wished he could just close his eyes and maybe see Matthew again. 

But that was impossible. 

So he remained. 

And waited for the world to end.   



	5. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the OTP prompt  
> I'm a twin and you don't realize it, but have my twin in a class with you and when you see me on campus come up and start talking to me and I don't have the heart to tell you otherwise because hey, you're cute. - Chatterboxrose

“Hey!”

          At the call Charles turned around to see a completely unfamiliar man walking quickly up to him from across the grass that split the science building from the dorms.

          “Uh hello,” he responded to the unknown man. “You need something?”

          Suddenly seeming to lose his nerve the unknown man sort of deflated. “Uh sorry, Jake, I need the notes from Psychology today I accidentally slept in and missed the class,”

          At the name Jake, Charles understood what had just happened. He had been mistaken for his twin brother. It had been happening with increasing frequency since Jake had cut off all his hair and stated styling it like Charles’.

          He was about to tell this stranger that he had made a mistake when he actually looked at the other man.

          He was short, or at least shorter than Charles’ six foot one. He had square glasses that hid pale purple eyes and as he was looking down in embarrassment, his blond hair fell forward further obscuring his face.  

          He was cute.

          Before he knew what he was doing he has responded. “Sure,”

          The blond boy looked up at him, relief evident in his eyes. “Oh thanks,”

          “Yeah,” Oh shit how am I supposed to get my brothers notes to this guy? “Just uh wait here and I’ll get them from my room,”

Without another word he turned and ran into the dorms, making his way up two flights of rickety stairs to room two hundred and four. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. He had never been gladder that he and his brother roomed together.

“Jake!” He shouted as the door swung open.

The loud noise caused his brother to jerk and draw a line though his latest sketch. “What the fuck?” He turned in his chair and glared at his brother.  

“I need your psychology notes,”

Jake raised one gray eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because, this blond boy with glasses is standing outside the dorms asking to borrow them,” he crossed his arms.

“Oh!” Jake stood and walked to where his backpack lay on the left hand bed. “That’s Matt, I was wondering where he was today,” He riffled through his bag then pulled out a folder and handed it to his slightly older twin.

Roughly Charles took it and speed back out the door.

Jake stood for a moment blinking at the place his brother had been then shouted. “I hope you two start dating!”

As Charles ran toward the stairs he heard his brother and grinned.

Back outside Charles found the boy, Matt, leaning against the wall.

“Here,” He held out the folder knowing that he probably looked silly from running up and down the stairs.

“Thanks,” Matt took the folder. “You didn’t need to rush like that,” He smiled a bit.

“Would you like to go on a date?” Charles blurted when he saw Matt’s little smile.

The blonde’s face went red and he stuttered, “I-I thought you were dating Rodrich?”

Oh that’s right, Charles mentally slapped himself, he still thinks I’m Jake. “I’m not, my twin brother is. I’m Charles,”

“Oh!” Matt somehow blushed even harder and hid his face with the folder.  “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t worry,” Charles smiled. “Happens all the time,” He reached forward and pushed the folder down from Matt’s face. “Would you like to go on a date with me, Matt?”

  



	6. A Cop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt  
> I'm doing a road trip by myself and I stupidly ran out of gas and you're a cop that was passing by and waists with me when i wait an hour for AAA to come bring me gas and at some point I make the stupid joke "I'd love to arrested by you," and now you won't let me live it down and WHY CAN'T I DRIVE AWAY OH GOD!

The Canadian stared at his car in horror. "You know this is just my luck." 

Everything had been fine until about 10 miles back when Matthew had noticed his car's gas was running very low, and of course there are not any gas stations in the middle of hot as fuck Utah. This was supposed to be his big trip across the US to visit his

brother in Texas and there he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with no phone signal, no gas, and no water. AND god was it hot. The sun beat down on the dessert like it wanted to suck every ounce of moisture from the earth. 

With a huff Matthew sat on the hard red dirt and stared down the empty road. Or mostly empty road. Off far in the distance was a little black dot that appeared to be coming closer. 

"Maybe it's a mirage?" 

Soon Matthew could hear the sound of a motor bike, and eventually through the haze he spotted a cop on a motorcycle coming closer. 

"Oh thank god!" He sprang to his feet and starting waving his arms frantically.

The cop spotted him and pulled to the side of the road. He took a moment to park the bike and take off his helmet. 

The man underneath the helmet made Matthew's throat go dry for reasons other than the crazy heat. 

His skin was pale as snow with gray hair that had been styled in spikes, but had been squashed by the helmet. His face was totally covered in piercings, two eyebrow piercings, two lip piercings and even two through the bridge of his nose. But the most stunning thing about this man was his eyes. The left one was green as summer grass and the right was cold blue like a frozen lake. 

Matthew had never seen anyone like him in his whole life. 

"Having some trouble?" The cop came forward. 

If the man's looks alone hadn't gotten to Matthew his voice certainly would have. It was deep with some quality that made it seem rough, but not unfriendly. 

"Um..." Matthew felt his face go totally red "I ran out of gas..." 

The cop chuckled, “Hell of a place to do that. If you need a ride to the nearing gas station, I'd be happy to help." 

"Really?" The Canadian breathed out a long sigh of relief. "That would be wonderful." 

The man shrugged. "I'm a cop; it's my job to help. Anyways," he stuck out his hand, "I'm Charles, Charles Snow." 

Matthew quickly took his hand and shook his hand smiling about the man's fitting last name. "I-I'm Matthew Williams," 

Charles nodded. "It's 5 miles to the gas station," he turned and walked back to his bike, Matthew following behind. "Have you ever been on a motorcycle, Matt?

"Oh, no." 

"That's fine, you just have to hang on," Charles grabbed the helmet and stuck it on Matthew's head, then swung one leg over the bike. 

Nervously Matthew climbed on behind him; he sort of stared at Charles's back for a moment. 

With a chuckle the cop reached behind him and grabbed Matthew's hands pulling them around his waist. "You will fall off if you don't hang on." 

The Canadian felt his entire face go red as Charles started up the engine. With a bit of flying red dirt they were off down the open road. 

Matt clung tight to Charles as the bike speed down the flat tarmac. His face pressed into the cops back, eyes squeezed shut. 

They didn't die in the first few minutes, Matthew chanced to open his eyes and look around. With the helmet in the wind wasn't too bad and his uncovered arms found that having the cool wind hitting them was nice after the hot sun. 

After a while they pulled up to a dinky little gas station and dinner. 

Matt hopped off the bike and stumbled, his legs shaky. 

Charles got off gracefully and chucked as Matthew struggled to get the helmet off. When he had the helmet off Charles said he would get a canister for the gas, then walked off. 

Matthew stood where he was then gently placed Charles's helmet on the seat of the bike. 

A minute later Charles came back, two red canisters in hand. He quickly got to work filling it up and once the hose was in the red jug he stood up straight and leaned on the gas pump, smiling a bit at Matthew. 

"So what brings you to the middle of nowhere Utah?" 

"I, uh, I'm driving down to see my brother in Texas. I live in Canada." 

Charles's gray eyebrows shoot up. "That's quite a ways."

"Yeah," Matthew awkwardly ran a hand through the back of his hair and grimaced because of how sweat soaked it is. "So, uh, police officer?" 

Charles looks down at himself and chuckles a bit. "Ah, yeah, I don't really look the type do I?" 

Matthew chuckled, because no Charles did not look the type, with his hair, piercings and the tattoos he could see on his neck and hands he looked much more like a biker. "Well I wouldn't mind being arrested by an officer who looks like you," Matthew immediately felt his whole face go red. Oh god what did he just say, and he can't even walk away!

Charles blinked and slowly his pale face went pink. "Oh, really?" 

Matthew looked pointedly at the ground. "Just forget I said that please?" 

"I don't really want to," Charles's voice sounded much closer and when Matthew looked up he was much closer. In fact there was hardly a foot between them. "You know by the time we get back to your car it's going to be getting pretty late, there aren't any hotels in our little town." 

"Are... are you trying to offer me something," Matthew felt a bit breathless as he looked into Charles's strange eyes. 

"My house is just up the road; you can stay as long as you like." 

"That's very kind of you," Matthew smiled, "but maybe a bit forward. Shouldn't you take someone on a date before inviting them into your house?" 

Charles laughed. "You're right," he tilted his head at the dinner next to him. "So what do you say? Wanna go on a date?" 

"Aren't you on duty?" Matthew smirked. 

"I'm helping a citizen in need," Charles grinned. "Not my fault that what he needs is to go on a date with me." 

Matthew laughed, and vaguely wondered if he would actually make it to see his brother.


	7. What's Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt  
> A and B are fighting when B yells "If you don't like it then take what's yours and leave!" After a moment person A says "Fine" then picks person B up and goes out the door.

It had all started with just one little comment… Matthew had looked up from his computer at the kitchen table at his long time boyfriend, Charles, who was rummaging around the kitchen putting away the groceries.

“So, Gilbert has been messaging me.”

Charles stopped moving, a box of fruit loops in his tattooed hand. “And what’s he saying?” His blue and green eyes roved over to Matthew.

Matthew knew that Charles despised his childhood friend. He would complain about how Gilbert was always “all over” Matthew, stealing his attention and flirting with him. Matthew just thought it was his friend being his eccentric self, and his boyfriend was being his usual jealous self. But lately Charles had been getting worse, just mentioning the others name would send him into a rage that usually ended with Charles stomping out the door as Matthew wiped tears from his eyes.

“Just that he wants to have dinner with me this weekend,” Matthew bit his lip and closed his eyes, hoping that Charles would not get too mad.

He was disappointed when he heard the cardboard cereal box smack against the counter. “Dinner with you, alone I am guessing.”

Matthew opened his eyes and looked over at Charles. He was standing with his fists clenches on the counter, eyes staring down, his pierced eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes,” Matthew practically whispered.

Swiftly Charles turned. “Why don’t you just fuck him already!?” The blond man could see the fury in his boyfriend's different coloured eyes. “Obviously you want to, considering how much fucking time you spend with him!”

Matthew looked at the floor. “I-it’s not like that…” He mumbled. He hated when Charles yelled. The sound of his gravelly voice would echo around their small apartment, and Matthew knew the neighbors could hear.

“What was that? I couldn't fucking hear you!” Charles stomped toward the table.

Matthew turned his watery eyes up. “I said, it’ not like that!” For once the smaller man felt himself begin to get angry. Charles had no right to be so mad. In the five years they had been together he had never cheated on Charles.

“Yeah sure it isn’t!” Charles rolled his eyes. “I can see the way he looks at you and you spend so much time over at his place, I may be from a little town in the middle of Alaska but I’m not some fucking idiot! You two have probably been going at it behind my back for years!”

“No!” Matthew felt tears begin to stream down his face as he stood from his seat at the table trying to look more intimidating. “Gilbert and I are just friends, nothing more! And if- if you don’t like it then you can take what's yours and fucking leave!” after he said that he looked away from Charles. That wasn’t right; he didn’t want Charles to leave. He didn’t mean it. But he couldn't take it back.

For a moment everything was silent.

“Fine,” Charles’s voice cut through the air.

Matthew heard him start to walk and kept his eyes shut tight, he didn’t want to see Charles’s back as he walked out.

But instead of hearing the door opening, he felt himself being lifted into the air. He quickly opened up his eyes and let out a squeak of surprise. Charles’s pail arms lifted him up bridal style and he swiftly walked to the door, easily opening it despite Matthew's weight in his arms. He struggled, kicked and shouted as he was hauled down the stairs and out the front door. On the sidewalk Charles finally put him down.

“What the hell Charles!? What did you do that?” Matthew crossed his arms and looked at the other man.

Charles looked rather sheepish as he smiled a little. “You said I should take what’s mine and leave.”

Matthew stared at him as his anger slowly changed to shock and then humor. He laughed as his boyfriend tried to look as innocent as a six foot two, pierced and tattooed man could. “You… You are the most ridiculous person!”

“I know,” Charles shrugged. “I don’t… I mean I can't lose you… and I know I get jealous, which is stupid,” He scratched the back of his head and looked down. “I guess… I uh, I’m sorry,” He looked back up.

Matthew smiled and reached out to take Charles’s hand. “I know, I don’t want to lose you either. So, I accept your apology, on one condition, you have to work on your jealous streak and I think the best way for you to do that is by becoming friends with Gilbert,”

Charles sighed, but squeezed Matthew’s hand. “He’s an annoying ass, but… I’ll try.”

The smaller man nodded. “Good, now let’s go back inside and finish putting away those groceries!”  


	8. Blizzards and Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a drawing my friend Ivy did of Charles and Matthew as an angel and demon!

The Snow crunched under bare feet and icy paws, but neither figure cared about the cold as they made their silent way through the white covered forest that surrounded them. Why would they care when they where the ice and cold?

Entering a clearing the two stopped. The figure that resembled a wolf made of ice began sniffing the ground, while the more human figure looked around with his mismatched eyes.

While the more human of the two of the pair had arms and legs and a torso like any man, he was obviously not human. From his back sprouted two huge slate gray wings. His wings did not look soft or delicate like one would expect and angels to be. They were sharp, and angled, resembling the wings of a falcon. The underside of each feather seemed to glow an icy blue and the shade of the feathers lightened to white the farther they were from his torso. He wore a ripped pair of black leather pants and a fur shawl with slits up the back to let his wings out. He wore no other cloths despite the below freezing temperatures. There was a powerful, dangerous energy that seemed to emanate from him, it caused the forest to lay eerily silent, not even the wind blew past.

The creatures standing in the clearing where known as Charles the Angel of Buzzards and Salem the ice wolf.

Seeing the clearing empty Charles sat down in the snow. Salem trotted over to him and put her head in his lap, looking at him with huge blue eyes. He gave in and scratched her head fondly.

“From now on I will probably be the only one to pet you.”

Salem just head butted him not really caring about their situation; it had after all been Charles’ decision to leave heaven, Salem did not care where she was as long as she was with the angel that game her life. Charles had never belonged in heaven. He was an angel but not a good angel, he reveled too much in the death and torture of others. It was the way he was made. He had asked his father about it once. God had told him it was just the way he was supposed to be, he was the angel of frozen nights, of starving winter and cold deaths, there was nothing that could change that. Charlie, Charles’ twin in every aspect was the good snow angel the one who brought snow days to little kids and the magic of Christmas. Charles remembered the other angel saying to him “Just because you are supposed to kill and harm people with blizzards doesn’t mean you have to like it.” Fuck Charlie, fuck all the other angels, if he wanted to have fun freezing humans to death then he would. But that didn’t mean he had to do it where he could feel the other angels frowning and whispering behind his back. He asked his father if he could be allowed to live on earth as long as he kept himself invisible to humans and did not cause too much destruction. His father had willingly agreed.

He found that he liked earth. Despite the large mouth of humans living on its surface, there were many miles of uninhabited land, partially in the north. He liked the lands that received snow all year. He could feel the little white flakes calling to him, begging him to make them into a great blizzard.    
It was summer so he resisted the urge.    


Charles has begun to relax where he sat against the tree. A few minutes later Salem stood her face pointed in a direction to the left and her ears straining forward.    


"What is it?" Charles quickly stood as well. By his side Salem let out a growl and began to walk into the forest her icy feet silent against the snow.    


Charles followed after her. It was likely that she has just found a rabbit. Salem did have a tendency to get excited about chasing them. She may be made of ice but she was still a wolf.    


Salem had gotten quite a ways ahead of her creator when she stopped. Charles could hear her growl and her icy fur stood straight up along her back as he approached.    


Charles stopped moving a few feet behind his wolf. His eyes fixed on a figure.    


It was a young man.    


He sat on the ground back leaning against and old twisted pine. His hair was blond with a single long strand the curled away from his head. Despite the cold he wore little clothing only a ripped red tank top and black leather pants. The ground around him was curiously devoid of snow. And from his head forhead protruded large horns that curved over the top of his head, jutting slightly up in the back.    


Demon.    


It was the first word in Charles's head and the first word out of his mouth.    


The demon jerked up, wide purple eyes fixing on Charles.    


"I-I wasn't doing anything wrong," he sounded so small and scared.    


"Everything a demon does is wrong," Charles stepped around Salem drawing closer to the other. "Or so I have been told, many times," he stopped at the edge of the circle clear of snow around the demon and crossed his arms.    


The demon drew his knees in close and bowed his head as Charles approached.

“What are you doing up here?” It was a fair question, the demon had no reason to be here in the middle of the woods. There was not a single human around for at least twenty miles. 

“I like it up here,” The demon lifted his eyes to Charles then quickly looked away. 

Charles smirked. “Well, I cannot help but agree with you there. So tell me frightened demon in the middle of the woods, what is your name?”

“M-Matthew the demon of anxiety.” 

That explained why the little imp seemed so nervous. “Good to meet you, I suppose… I am Charles, the Angel of Blizzard.”

At his name Matthew's eyes went impossibly wide. “The angel that kills humans? They say you are as bad as any demon! They say you will be cast down from heaven, is that what happened? Have you fallen?”

The angel let out a laugh. “No, I asked to leave.”

“Oh,” Matthew’s face when red with embarrassment and he tilted his head down partially obscuring what he said next. “I wish I could ask to leave...”

“Seems you are an odd one among your kind, just like me.” 

Matthew kept his head down but untucked his legs and spread them out a bit. “Um, yes. Part of what I represent I think. I-I’m too nervous to be evil. Too nervous to do much of anything really…” 

“You came up here didn’t you?” Charles asked. 

“Yes, I suppose I did,” Matthew chuckled.

“So, and angel and a demon, two misfits who don't want to go home,” Charles smiled slightly at Matthew. “You know I could help you out. I could help keep you up here, hide you from the demons who will come look for you,” 

“What?” Matthew exclaimed. “You’re not going to kill me?” 

Charles laughed. “No, despite what you might have heard I am not a total psychopath. If I wanted to kill you I would have done so by now, I won't kill you because we are very similar, not to mention, you're cute,” 

Matthew’s cheeks went the same colour as his shirt. “I-I! I'm not cute!” 

Charles rolled his eyes. “Sure you're not.” He reached out one hand to Matthew.

The demon looked at the offered hand for a moment then slowly reached out and clasped it with his own. 

When their hands touched both gasped. Charles’ hand was like a bowl of of ice water. The cold bit at Matthew’s fingers. He had never known what cold felt like before. Matthew's hand was warm, like a roaring fire. Charles had never experienced warmth before, to him everything was cold and numb. 

Their eyes met and they smiled. 


End file.
